


Day 307

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [307]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [307]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 3





	Day 307

Noll was impressed by how quickly everything was coming together. But that was the power of Red Jenny and her ‘friends.’ They had been asked to run point on one of the largest operations the Friends had undertaken in a while. The past year had been very tumultuous with rich humans trying everything they could to come out even richer than they had before. So far, the plan had been to hit them one at a time whenever they got out of hand. Tonight was different. Jenny was planning to hit a dozen at once. Noll was running around Hightown collecting blackmail material enough to, with the help of a few sympathetic nobles, make some big improvements to the city. 

The first stop was the back door of a manor belonging to a Lord who had been having an affair with several other noblewomen, servants, and prostitutes throughout the city without the knowledge of his wife. One of his wife’s maids had discovered incriminating letters he’s received and, instead of revealing them, had contacted Jenny. She almost jumped out of her skin when Noll showed up. He presented a red sack for her to put the letters into and gave her a curt nod before running off. Her parents had been in the district hit by the demons and were now on the streets because their home was completely destroyed. She hoped her contributions would help her the buildings repaired by the city.

The next stop was a manor where the Lady of the house was a disgraced noble from Tevinter. When she turned eighteen without manifesting any magical talent she had fled south to try to start a new life. She had not, sadly for her, gotten rid of her family signet ring. Although sympathy for Tevinter was at an all time high after the Qunari attack, the scandal could still destroy her reputation with the other nobles. An elven chambermaid who had lifted the ring was waiting to exchange it for a hefty bag of coins Noll had lifted from a merchant earlier in the day. She had strapped all her worldly possessions to her back and once she had her money she fled Hightown in the direction of the docks. Noll hoped she made it safely to wherever she was going.

The third manor was home to a Lord who had been secretly selling supplies to the Qunari in the years leading up to the attack. He had probably hoped to prevent an attack by appeasing the Qunari. He had done an admirable job of hiding his involvement but his butler had managed to save some records of massive shipments of food orders starting just after the Qunari landed and ending just after they left. Coupled with the fact that his holding had survived unscathed from the destruction (probably a lucky coincidence) there was enough evidence to fabricate charges of treason if his enemies wanted. The butler, whose family had been saved by the Champion from slavers, was all too happy to assume the risk with no further asks. Noll retrieved the evidence from it’s hiding place without ever needing to meet the butler. It was far better that way. Less chance of being discovered.

It was almost midnight and Noll still had a half dozen meetings to conduct. They did a quick check of their bed to make sure everything was secure enough that it wouldn’t fall out if Noll needed to evade the guards. Then they hurried along to the next drop.


End file.
